Inseguridad
by GalassiadeScorpio
Summary: MáscaraxKanon wiii Yaoi/ligerito : después más detalles


**Fic dedicado a las personitas que piensan que los demas son mejores que uno ¡No es cierto! Todos son especiales, en diferentes maneras :) ahhh que llegador jaja basta… si, dirán esta no tiene nada que hacer…pues no, no tengo xD**

**Hice este pequeño fic, ¿de quién? Obvio, mi pareja estelar MÁSCARA Y KANON, y verán que mi italiano se llamará Ángelo, así es, en muchos fics he visto este nombre y me encanto :) es como si Máscara verdaderamente fuera bautizado con ese nombre xD aunque lo detecte y le agarré más amor en el fic de mis grandes nenas "Helena y Francis" autoras de las olimpiadas.**

**Regresando…disfrutenlo, la hormiguita de la creatividad me picó y quise subirlo, claro, mañana lo revisaré más exhaustivamente. **

**Inseguridad**

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho, Máscara? – preguntó Afrodita, curioso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el santo de cáncer, completamente sonrojado. - ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?!

- No tiene nada de malo…es simple curiosidad. – apoyó Milo. – no te avergüences, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Kanon? – indagó curioso.

- ¿Con… quién? – ladeó el rostro, completamente sonrojado. Afrodita, Milo y Shura rieron ante el extraño comportamiento de Máscara. Siempre se ponía así cada vez que se mencionaba al gemelo.

- ¡No te hagas! – Afrodita frunció el ceño.

- Sí, Máscara… ya dinos. De todas maneras, nos hemos dado cuenta de su "romance". – sonrió burlonamente el santo de Capricornio.

- ¡¿Romance?! – los observó a todos. - ¡¿de qué demonios hablan?!

- Te hemos visto con Kanon… - interrumpió Milo. – una vez vimos cuando él te tomó de la mano… ¡ahora, escúpelo!

- No se de qué hablan… - se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno…tal vez nos equivocamos y malinterpretamos aquella escena. – Milo se encogió de hombros. Afrodita y Shura lo miraron sin comprender. – supongo que es normal que Kanon se comporte tan cariñoso con todos… - ante lo dicho, Máscara se puso colorado del rostro y apretó los puños. Shura y Afrodita comprendieron el plan del griego.

- Sí…tienes razón, Milo. – habló el sueco. – ahora que lo dices, recuerdo haberlo visto igual de cariñoso con Shaka. – Máscara se mordió el labio.

- ¿Con…Con Shaka? – titubeo furioso el santo de Cáncer.

- Así es… bueno, yo lo he visto con Mu… - soltó Milo como si nada. El italiano estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, por no decir que los celos le carcomían. - ¿Sucede algo, Máscara? – indagó el escorpión, disimulando la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

- N-no… - respondió, mordiéndose la lengua.

- Pobre de la persona que este con él. – negó con la cabeza el hermoso pez.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Afrodita? – preguntó el español.

- Pues…Kanon es todo un Donjuán. – sonrió. – no me sorprendería que en este mismo momento estuviera coqueteándole a alguien. Imagínate… seria duro mantenerlo a raya. Aunque, sólo hay una manera para ello… - se rascó la barbilla. – todos lo observaron. – un buen amante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Máscara no disimuló la curiosidad.

- Bueno es obvio que teniendo a la pareja feliz en la cama, será muy dificil que te deje… – dijo afrodita, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Máscara miró al suelo, rememorando lo dicho.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Máscara.

- Pregúntaselo a Camus…él puede confirmartelo – soltó divertido, observando al escorpión que tosía como loco y se ponía rojo.

- Camus debe hacer un buen trabajo como para que le seas tan fiel, ¿o no, Milo? – El aludido se puso de pie.

- ¡Ya cállense! – dio un pisotón al suelo. Afrodita comenzó a reír junto con el peninsular. Al contrario de Máscara que permanecía callado en su lugar. El trió comenzó a discutir. - ¡El plan era molestar a Máscara, no a mi, idiotas! – gritó el escorpión.

- Relájate. – El sueco trató de tranquilizarlo, por su parte el español se revolcaba de risa al ver que Milo seguía sonrojado. Ante la disputa, Máscara salió del doceavo templo y se dirigió a Cáncer, sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que en los comentarios de sus compañeros.

- Shaka…Mu… - murmuró, apretando los puños. – esos…los voy a… - el italiano paró su caminar al ver como a lo lejos, entre los pilares de leo se encontraba Kanon SU Kanon hablando animadamente con Aioria. - ¿qué están haciendo? – se preguntó, completamente celoso. Sin embargo, decidió observar a lo lejos, escondido tras los pilares.

La animada conversación entre leo y géminis continuó por varios minutos, Máscara muriéndose por saber de qué rayos hablaban, pues la distancia no le permitía poder escuchar a la perfección o siendo sinceros, no podía escuchar nada. Máscara juró matar en algún futuro al caballero de leo al momento de ver como éste tomaba al gemelo del hombro y le sonreía de una manera tan…

- Idiota… - cuarteó el pilar con la mano. - ¡Malditos sean! – trató de controlarse, respiró hondo y contó rostros en su mente. – Debes tranquilizarte… - se dijo a si mismo. – sólo están hablando…

Era mejor para Máscara rodear el templo a quedarse ahí y no aguantar los malditos celos, pues sabía muy bien que de un momento a otro optaría por interrumpir y golpear a ambos. Pero, ¿por qué? Únicamente están hablando…

_Tipos como Kanon se aburren de las mismas personas…y por ello van a buscar nuevas que los entretengan._

- No, no, no, Kanon es diferente. – susurró, sonrojándose ante lo dicho. – eh… -volteó a todos lados. Dándole gracias a Athena porque nadie estuvo ahí para escucharle. – por poco… (0/0) Lo mejor será que me vaya…

Al fin, después de rodear leo y reunir fuerzas sobrenaturales para no caer ante los celos y curiosidad, Máscara ya estaba en cáncer. Pero aquella conversación con el trió de "idiotas" lo tenía intrigado y no podía pensar en nada más.

- ¡Vamos, por lo qué más quieras, deja de pensar en eso! – sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. – esas son tonterías…

El italiano caminó dentro de la sala, de un lado a otro.

- Él no puede aburrirse de mi… ¿o si? – se preguntó. – Bueno… ¡Al diablo si lo hace! ¡Puedo conseguirme algo mejor! – exclamó.

_Mentira…_

De un momento a otro Máscara se encontraba sobre la cama, con una botella en la mano a medio beber y una lista mental llena de sus inseguridades.

- Shaka de virgo, puede presumir de una bien dotada belleza…yo…no tanto. – se dijo así mismo el italiano. Tomó otro sorbo de alcohol y prosiguió. – Mu de Aries, una gran sonrisa…yo…yo detesto sonreír. – se golpeó la frente. – Aioria de leo, amigable y alegre…y yo…yo soy el más antisocial y amargado del santuario. ¡¿Demonios, qué no tengo nada bueno que ofrecer?! – gruñó, al momento que arrojaba la botella contra la pared, destrozándola en pedazos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sobándose la nuca.

Calló de inmediato al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es?! – escupió molesto. - ¡Estoy en pleno debate existencial, carajo!

- ¿Ángelo? – preguntó la otra persona detrás de la puerta. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Kanon? – se enderezó con rapidez.

- Pues…si…soy yo.

- ¿Qué…qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó con mucha curiosidad al momento que recogía los pedazos de la garrafa que previamente había arrojado.

- Bueno…quería verte, por eso estoy aquí… – contestó.

- Estoy ocupado… - interrumpió el santo de Cáncer. - ¡Auch, demonios! – exclamó furioso al sentir que un pedazo de cristal le cortaba la palma de la mano.

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo pasar? – volvió a tocar la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Estoy ocupa…! – no pudo terminar, pues Kanon al escuchar el grito de Máscara no lo dudó y entró sin importarle que el italiano se enajara. - ¡Dije qué no…!

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – frunció el ceño al ver la sangre brotar de manos de Ángelo. – Déjame ver… - se acercó al italiano y le tomó la mano. - ¿qué sucedió?

- Estaba recogiendo la botella ¿qué no es obvio? – gruñó molesto. Kanon lo jaló directo al baño.

- ¿Estabas tomando? – soltó Kanon, sin aparentar su molestia. Máscara se quejó al sentir el alcohol rozar su herida. – lo lamento… se que arde mucho…

- Está bien… - contestó. Kanon prosiguió a vendarle la herida. Al terminar dicha tarea, el caballero de Poseidón le sonrió con ternura y le robó un beso que el italiano no pudo negar. A pesar de que el griego podía presumir en ser el mejor besador del santuario eso no era suficiente para Máscara. Por alguna enferma razón, la idea de no ser el único con la suerte de probar aquellos dulces labios y los celos e inseguridades nuevamente lo hacían presa.

- Oye…estás muy raro… - dijo el heleno. Máscara frunció el ceño.

- ¿Yo? – se señaló. – no… ¿por qué?

- Te conozco muy bien…y sé que tienes algo. – contestó. Máscara se cruzó de brazos y salió del baño, seguido del griego. - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- ¡Nada! ¡Déjame solo! – vociferó, dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – no quiero verte…ni a ti ni a nadie.

- Está bien…pero sólo contéstame una cosa…

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó sin ganas, clavando aun más los nudillos sobre la pared.

- ¿Por qué me estabas espiando en leo?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no…yo no… - miró el suelo. – Es decir…

- ¿Desconfías de mi? – murmuró el heleno.

- ¿Debería? – preguntó, mirando a la pared.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay muchos en este santuario… mejores que yo…en todos los sentidos. – habló. Kanon lo miró con sorpresa y tristeza al ver las lágrimas del italiano. – lo reconozco. Y entiendo que te sientas atraído por alguno de ellos, sólo te pido que me lo digas ahora, no quiero enterarme por otros… por que yo…

- ¿De qué hablas? – el griego se acercó. Máscara trató de secar las rebeldes lágrimas que salían sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. – Ángelo…yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

- No mientas…no lo hagas. – miró al suelo, avergonzado por su actitud.

- No lo hago… ¿qué te hace pensar tales cosas? Yo únicamente tengo ojos para ti. – le sonrió.

- Pero…- Kanon lo calló, robándole un beso y secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares. - ¿Quién te metió tales ideas? – Máscara se sonrojo.

- Digamos que me enteré de que eres del tipo de personas que se aburren fácilmente y van en busca de nuevas… - dijo, con voz suave, apenas audible para los oídos griegos. – y cuando digo nuevas me refiero a Shaka, Mu y Aioria… y sabes si, tal vez Shaka sea mejor que yo físicamente y Mu tenga mejor sonrisa y Aioria sea más alegre pero… - Kanon lo calló con otro beso.

- Nadie me va a amar tanto como tú… ¿verdad? – sonrió.

- Exactamente. – frunció el ceño, sonrojado.

- ¿Y aún te preguntas por qué te escojo a ti?– dijo, tomándolo por la nuca, robándole otro beso. – Sólo tú… No me interesa nadie más.

- Con eso me basta… - respondió con una sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
